plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Seagull Zombie
The Seagull Zombie is a zombie introduced in the Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It flies at a fast speed above low plants, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Spikeweed, and Spikerock and can fly above water. It dies instantly if it is hit by butter, making Kernel-pults a potentially useful way to deal with them. Being airbone zombies, they can be blown away by Blovers at any time. They can be stopped by Wall-nuts, Infi-nuts, White Radishes (only in the Chinese version) and Tall-nuts. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Crosses watery gaps without planks and flies over low plants. Special: passes over low plants like spikeweed and iceberg lettuce Seagull Zombie has racked up the frequent flier miles and dreams of going to the top of colleges in the world on a cerebral gastronomy vacation. Overview Seagull Zombie absorbs 14 normal damage shots but it does not degrade. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 2, 3, 4, 5, 7 , 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 20, 23, 24, and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: Piñata Party Strategies The Seagull Zombie is a fast zombie, making Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts necessary to delay them when in big numbers. Iceberg Lettuces do not stop them, as the Seagull Zombie is immune from the freezing effect of Iceberg Lettuce. There is a chance to kill the zombie in one hit with a Kernel-pult, but that cannot be relied on all the time (If neccesary, use plant food). Seagull Zombies are particularly fragile in comparison to most other Pirate Seas zombies, so a strong enough defense on a lane will be suffice enough to kill them. You might want to use a Blover if you want to destroy these zombies when they or come in massive numbers. If it comes early, the best thing to do is to delay with Wall-nut while you are building your sun production so it can save you a lot of time, then once you have enough sun production, you can all blow them away with Blover but be warned, there is a chance that a Gargantuar Pirate might appear if you do this to higher levels of Dead Man's Booty. Cannons Away In this game, you must destroy the incoming Seagull Zombies to reach Penny's target score. More than one will give you more points when using one of the Coconut Cannons. Try not to overuse one of them or you may miss a Seagull Zombie, fail the level, or not reach Penny's score. Gallery FaintedSeagullZombie.png|Fainted Seagull Zombie Zap Seagull.png|Zapped Seagull Zombie Frozenseagull.jpg|A pack of slowed down Seagull Zombies. 120px-Im.jpg|An Ad featuring the Seagull Zombie. Seagull Zombie HD.png|HD Seagull Zombie Trivia *Being an airborne zombie, this zombie cannot trample flowers. *It is weird how the seagull can carry this Zombie around, grabbing it only from its pegleg. *It is unknown why is this zombie tied with ropes. *This zombie will not target the player's house in Cannons Away, it will fly around and go away after a while. *It dies if hit by butter from a Kernel-pult. The same thing happens with the Zombie Parrot. *Because the Seagull Zombie does not have a degrade form, it does not lose its arm when it is damaged. *Seagull Zombie and Kernel-pult are required to earn the achievement Pat the Birdy. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas will come from the head. *When the Seagull Zombie is killed by a Bloomerang, Coconut Cannon or Melon-pult, it will make a unique noise. *Although it is immune to low plants, Lawn Mowers will still kill it. *The Seagull Zombie is voiced by David Ryan Paul, according to the credits. *This zombie, the Imps, and the Prospector Zombies are the only zombies in the game that fall backwards when they die. *As it seems, the seagull is not a zombie since it does not attack the plants. Its eyes are very similar to those of the Zombie Chicken and Zombie Parrot, though. *Whenever this zombie dies, the seagull will be released from grabbing the pegleg of this zombie, while also making noise and flying forward to the player's house. *Its toughness should be Solid, while currently it is Average. See also *Pat the Birdy . Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Encountered Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying Zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed Category:Headwear Zombies